blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Eidolon (5e Race)
Eidolon "It was night, so... W-we didn't see anything. Figured it was safe, we did... Then my arm was ripped off by a powerful jaw, and I ran like hell..." -Jonathan Green, lone survivor of a Nightian caravan raid. Physical Description Nightians are very tall creatures, with the shortest of their race being 6 feet tall, and their tallest being 7 feet tall. They have very extendable jaws, being able to open up to 4 and a half feet high, and one foot wide. They have very sharp teeth, and jet-black skin, with a smooth texture. They have either dark blue, black, white, or dark brown eyes. The males are either completely bald, or have rough black fur on the top of their heads. Females can have either long black, dark brown, white, or purple hair. History Nightians history is kept only by memory, and while they do have good memory, they also have a very confusing way of speaking to one another, causing meanings of past events to eventually distort. From what they can all remember, they were created by a disgusting mating ritual between a Troglodyte, a Drow, and an Orc. They don't remember the exact details; some claim magic, some claim chance, but the first Nightian was formed, somehow. The child was abandoned, left to fend for itself in the Underdark, and survived, hunting the weaker things there was, and populating it's species with women of different races. Society Nightian society is similar to wolves, in that they each have a sort of 'pack', or 'tribe'. These consist of between 10-30 males, and at least 5-10 women, if not more. They have a leader Nightian, the strongest warrior, which they choose via a non-lethal duel. The leader is always male, and they have a very fierce patriarchy: Women Nightians are treated almost less than objects, with their only tasks they're already to do be reproduce, take care of the children, eat, and sleep. Women from other races are treated even worse; They aren't allowed to sleep, and are given smaller portions of food, causing many non-nightian women to die before their first decade of captivity. They either dig holes into the sides of caves, cliffs, or hills, or they might build huts out of rocks, for shelter. Relationships Nightians are on tense relations with other races at best, and hostile at worst. The one race they can respect is the Hobgoblins, which usually do not show the same respect back. Any male within 100 feet of a Nightian tribe is hunted down and killed, while any female is kidnapped and brought back as a slave, for reproduction and taking care of the young. Eidolon Names Nightian names have two different patterns, depending on gender: Males are named after how much kills they have made, then their parents up to grandparents, forming a full name of three numbers. For females, this is replaced with children, instead of kills. For obvious reasons, females never have a middle name of Zero. Rogues that abandon their names go instead with anagrams of the names they used to have. Male: Zero Zero Seven, Four One Three, Female: Two Twelve Nine, Zero One Two, Rogue Male: '''Oerzzero Nevse, Heretofore Nu, '''Rogue Female: '''Nettle Eniwvow, Weeron Tozo, Eidolon Traits Predators of the dark, Nightians are very dangerous when they face an opponent of weaker, equal, or even slightly greater might than themselves. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Strength score increases by 2. ''Age.'' Eidolons, being constructs, do not age, and are built mature. ''Alignment.'' Eidolons typically do not think of alignments the way others do, instead following codes and laws. They are typically Lawful Neutral. ''Size.'' Eidolons are created as sentinels, and therefore are very large, roughly 8 feet tall and 300 lbs. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 25 feet. ''Living Construct. You are classified as being a construct and do not need to eat, drink, sleep or breathe. Additionally, you do not sleep and instead enter an 'inactive' mode where you are completely inactive but are fully aware of their surroundings. In this mode you only need 4 hours of this state to receive the benefits of a long rest. ''Fearless Radiance. ''Allied creatures within 5 ft. of you (including yourself) are immune to being frightened. ''Constructed Body. ''When not wearing any armor, your AC is equal to 12 + your Strength modifier. ''Rocket Fist. ''Once per long rest, you can magically punch a target for 1d8 + your Strength modifier damage. This attack has a reach of 10 feet. At 7th level, you can make two of these per long rest. At 14th level, you can make three of these per long rest. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, and Celestial. Eidolon Subraces Sentinel Eidolon Sentinel Eidolons are guardians, typically of a specific person or place, that boast magical capabilities of protecting their allies. Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. Divine Protection. ''When an allied creature within 30 ft. of you takes damage, you can, as a reaction, reduce the amount of damage by 1/2 your Armor Class. After using this feature, you cannot use it again until you take a long rest. '''Mystical Eidolon Mystical Eidolons are eidolons that have been magically blessed by a deity, and are given some holy powers to show this. '''''Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. ''Divine Magic. ''You can cast sacred flame ''at will. At 3rd level, you can cast ''cure wounds once per long rest. At 5th level, you can cast lesser restoration once per long rest. You use your Wisdom modifier for the spellcasting modifiers for these spells. Category:Hall of Shame